


Gloves

by Deadass_Dog



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Luigi can't deal with this shit, Luigi having a nervous breakdown, Parappa's plumber dad has a gun now, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadass_Dog/pseuds/Deadass_Dog
Summary: TW since this fic does include a gun (look at the tags)THIS HAS SPOILERS OF DANGANRONPA 69Luigi gets ahold of a gun or more precisely a 9mm because of Monokuma's motive. Everybody trusts him the most and know that it won't get in the wrong hands if Luigi has it...Right...?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lennardd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennardd/gifts).



> My very first DR69 fan fic and it's angst :) This takes place when the gun motive was announced in Chapter 5

Luigi was exhausted

One of the thoughts that was on his mind was the first encounter of Nagito in his helpless state of ropes and chains with an obvious deranged look on his face. it didn't end as expected and it just left Luigi with an aching pain in his stomach. Thankfully after taking the time to talk to Nagito, Luigi was able to ease down for a bit, which wasn't for long. The second thought that was fogging his mind was Monokuma's fifth motive. The motive wasn't complex nor secretive, it was simple. The motive was an obvious nudge for bloodshed like the bear always wanted. Too bad that no amount of bloodshed can satisfy the bear's bloodlust. Either way, Monokuma's motive was clear and out in the open.

The motive was a gun, a 9mm to be exact. Luigi stared at the gun. He wanted to look at the others around him but his eyes were already transfixed on the gun that he was unable to look anywhere else. Murmurs and the Conductor's complaints at the bear's recklessness were the only things that he could hear. Monokuma said two details about the 9mm, six bullets were already loaded and how the gun smells like a hint of vanilla. Luigi kept a note of this aside from the scent. Luigi eyed the gun for what seemed like hours just staring at that thing until Brian picked it up. Luigi flinched at Brian's sudden action and he could tell that everybody there had a similar reaction. But aside from Brian's action that almost scared the living daylights out of Luigi, Brian and then Ayano raised a good point.

Who should look after the gun?

Luigi pondered on that question for awhile til he was sent shivers down his spine.

Everybody there was staring at him. Luigi was shocked, terrified even. Why would they choose him out of everyone? He has never dealt with a gun before. The closest he has was probably holding an item that resembled a gun in Smash Bros. Not an actual gun that could splatter the walls with blood and kill someone. Why did he think of the word _dealt?_ If Luigi **did** have the gun, he'd just put it away somewhere in his dorm. 

Against Luigi's hopes and wishes, he was chosen as the caretaker over the gun. Parappa, Ayano, Brian, Fluttershy, and Conductor all agreed that he was the most reliable out of the group. Luigi was flattered but his anxiousness took over his mind more than flattery. It didn't help that the gun is in his own hands. The only thing left to do is to note Nagito about the motive.

The nighttime announcement began and everyone there headed out. Luigi then informs Nagito everything about the motive and leaves. Luigi felt some sympathy for Nagito but couldn't do anything about his helpless state, even if he tried.

Luigi was defiantly exhausted

Once Luigi entered his dorm, he slouched over to his thin-sheeted bed and sat near the edge. He analyzed the 9mm in his hands, it felt so unnerving to stare at the gun in his hands. As much as he hated looking at it, Luigi starts holding the gun with one of his hands, wrapping his fingers around the weapon and setting his pointer finger on the trigger. 

("What..am I doing?")

Luigi had a puzzled look on his face. Why _was_ he doing this, was it to see what'll look like actually gripping it or something more? Luigi's grip on the gun faltered a bit which made him place the gun on top of his desk. Luigi was intimidated by his own hands just holding the gun, he questioned himself why he was even analyzing that thing. To get the gun out of his sight, He opened one of the desk drawers that contained his brother's cap and switched it with the gun. With the gun now in the drawer, his brother's cap remained.

Luigi held onto his brother's cap only for him tearing up the more he looked at it. The cap reeked of soot and ash. The missing pieces of fabric and stitches, almost making the cap fall apart. His brother's big letter M on the now faded red cap. Luigi felt his eyes becoming more watery as he looked at the reddish mess. He can never say how grateful he was to the small dog, as much as it was dangerous to go get the cap for him. Luigi wiped his tears and placed the cap on his desk. He lays down on his side on the bed to relax a bit more.

("What would Mario do if he saw me like this?")

Luigi looked at his brother's cap once more before closing his eyes, hoping that he'll drift off to sleep for the end of the day. He wants to forget everything that happened today.

Him seeing Nagito wallow in his own self-hatred.

Him being chosen to watch over the gun.

Hell, even three mins ago when he had one of his fingers on the trigger of the weapon.

** Everything **

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I draw more than write (hell this is basically my first time writing an angst fan fic), I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I get a ton of inspiration from @Danganronpa69, @Lennardd, and a really cool friend of mine cause I really liked their fan fics which made me want to create this one! (Hey if you three are reading this, I love you guys very much!/p)


End file.
